Las enseñanzas detrás de un arco iris
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Entre un mar de sangre, y el agua que empapa las alas rotas, Konan no puede evitar ver el arco iris y sonreír victoriosamente al recordar a todas aquellas personas que le dieron sentido a su vida. Feliz de saber que pronto se reunirá con sus amigos en el mundo puro. Porque de allí viene el arco iris… es parte de la pureza de la muerte. (One Shot).


Las enseñanzas detrás de un arco iris.

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Aviso:_ Este Fic es un regalo para Ashabi-Sempai, quien ama a los huérfanos de la lluvia.

 _Advertencias:_ Posible OoC. Muerte.

.

.

.

En Amegakure, jamás se ha visto algo parecido a la luz del día.

Tal vez para la mayoría de las personas es normal ver un cielo azul en plena mañana. Pero para los shinobi de la lluvia, es una oportunidad única de contemplar la majestuosidad natural del mundo que nunca antes se nos permitió disfrutar.

Puedo sentir en carne viva como mi corazón late de felicidad, desde luego que me cuesta reconocerlo. Hay ocasiones en las que no logro entender mis propias emociones.

Por muchos años, sostuve la creencia de que la felicidad no es más que una emoción hueca, olvidada por la humanidad y sin el más mínimo efecto. Ahora, en la actualidad, me doy cuenta de que me aferré a una idea errónea.

Por momentos, me invade una repentina tristeza, ya que en mi interior queda la amargura de no haber logrado darle significado al papel que me corresponde en el mundo. Un importante rol que anteriormente no fue solo mío.

Tras sus dolorosas muertes, tanto Yahiko como Nagato nos confiaron a mí y a Naruto Uzumaki un sueño sin realizar, el cual en ese entonces juramos cumplir a costa de nuestras vidas. Por esa razón, gracias a ese juramento, pronto pasaré a ser parte del mundo puro.

La sangre que recorre por mi ropa se mezcla con el agua turbia de un enorme lago. La mitad del cielo sigue llorando por encima de mi cuerpo, que permanece tendido en el suelo; luchando por sobrevivir en vano.

Tengo sueño... mucho sueño. Pero no puedo dormir… aún no.

Necesito contemplar por primera y última vez el arco iris que se presenta ante mis iris de color ámbar.

Como dije anteriormente, en Amegakure nunca se ha visto salir el sol. Ningún shinobi de la lluvia sabe lo que se siente recostarse en el pasto seco de los bosques, o mirar hacia el cielo y ver formas en las grandes almohadas blancas que se representan como nubes. Mucho menos han oído el mecedor canto de las aves. Lo que nos impide disfrutar de estas cosas, es el incesable rocío que choca contra los suelos día y noche.

Un diluvio que parece no tener fin.

Algunas veces todo esto me lleva a pensar en lo venenosas que pueden llegar a ser las ambiciones humanas. Si las naciones shinobi apreciaran y se conformaran con lo que ya poseen, tal vez las guerras acabarían. Las demás aldeas no son como la nuestra: ellas son proveedoras de muchos recursos. Es justamente por eso que no saben valorar la riqueza que los rodea. Nosotros, en cambio, si estuviéramos en su lugar, disfrutaríamos cada una de las cosas pequeñas que nos proporciona la tierra.

La lluvia cristalina y el sol resplandeciente son una perfecta combinación, gracias a que de la unión entre ambos nace un arco iris.

Un arco iris es un tesoro que muy pocas veces se encuentra. Sus colores me recuerdan a cada una de las personas que fueron o son importantes para mí.

Cada tono vivo representa un significado especial.

El rojo representa la pasión, el fuego y el misterio del amor eterno. Este color me hace pensar por mucho en Yahiko, a quien siempre he amado con locura. Fue un gran compañero de vida, así como también mi primer amigo. Él me dio la oportunidad de experimentar la sensación de mareo y cosquilleo que causa dar un primer beso.

Yahiko cumplió el rol de un pequeño sol, que se apagó y dejó a su paso la grisácea frialdad de la lluvia. De un pequeño ángel que me protegió miles de veces de morir de hambre y dolor.

El verde representa las llamas de la esperanza. A personas que sueñan con encontrar paz y alegría. Con amaneceres eternos de ilusiones cumplidas. Este color es representado por Jiraiya-Sensei, el cual siempre se mantuvo firme y leal ante sus sueños... hasta el final de su existencia. Este admirable shinobi en enseñó que, aun con altibajos en la vida, todo pude ser posible cuando no te das por vencido al seguir una ilusión.

El índigo me recuerda a como era Nagato en nuestra niñez. Este color es el fiel reflejo de las fantasías en donde los sentimientos fluyen aun estando escondidos. En tiempos pasados, Nagato se caracterizó por ser un ninja un soñador, valiente y generoso. Fue mi segundo mejor amigo, y el pilar que me sostuvo durante la mayor parte de mi existencia.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, aquel día en que lo salvé de morir de hambre, supe de inmediato que tarde o temprano se convertiría en mi hermano. Y sin importar que en el presente este muerto, siempre lo será. Creo que de él aprendí a no abandonarme a mí misma, así como también a confiarle mis esperanzas al mundo. Porque cuando Yahiko murió, Nagato dejó de ser quien era... y yo no puedo permitirme cambiar de esa forma abrupta.

El color violeta es la lucha de una mujer sin rumbo que se desespera por la falta de amor. En espera del corazón que ama, o que va ser amado pronto. Este color es el significado de mi vida. Los años que pasé llorando en la penumbra equivalen a las cantidades se lluvia que circulan todos los días por Amegakure.

Amaba a Yahiko. Lo amaba tanto que me quemaba por dentro comprender que ya no vería su hermosa sonrisa jamás. Fui desesperada. Tomé decisiones desesperadas, de tal manera, que muchas veces pensé en suicidarme... nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo. No porque no fuera valiente, sino por mi hermano. Lo único que lograba frenarme de cometer esa locura era pensar en Nagato, y en que no podía dejarlo más solo de lo que estaba.

He visto cosas que me han hecho sentir mares de sentimientos: me despertaba llorando, lágrimas saladas caían por mis mejillas; con la cara empapada... y los sueños que de repente morían.

El azul es aquel sentimiento de paz que logramos hallar los seres humanos con nosotros mismos. La vida en armonía, tranquilidad y la pureza que encontramos en el alma de otros individuos. Naruto Uzumaki es el poseedor de esta pureza. El alumno de Jiraiya-Sensei logró hacer que nuestras almas se volvieran una sola con el universo, por esa razón Nagato y yo dejamos de ser Pein y Tenshi. Pues aprendimos que usar una identidad falsa no cambia el alma de un shinobi.

De forma indescriptible, el portador de Kyubi peleó por devolverle las esperanzas a Nagato, el cual decidió depósito sus ilusiones para el futuro en él. Ese niño posee un don especial: el corazón de un verdadero ángel, capaz de sentir el dolor y la penumbra ajena que invade a la humanidad.

Naruto me enseñó que seguir firme en la senda de la vida correcta es difícil. Pero que si te decides a buscarlo, siempre habrá un mínimo rayo de luz que te guiará hacia el verdadero camino... aun en la oscuridad más ciega.

El color amarillo no es representado por nadie. Es un sentimiento de alegría: cálido como el sol y bello al igual que el amanecer. No le temo a la muerte, porque puedo ver el sol en mi vida antes de que se extinga para siempre.

Aunque mi cuerpo permanezca frío y mi corazón esté a punto de dejar de latir, siempre quedara esa calidez en la memoria.

El Arco Iris es la lluvia que cae iluminando el universo. Protegiéndonos de un mundo sin color y dándonos fuerzas a nosotros los ninjas cuando comenzamos a pensar que ya no hay esperanzas en medio de la oscuridad.

Nada poseemos al nacer, y nada será lo que nos llevaremos al morir. Lo único que permanecerá conmigo de este mundo es lo que hay dentro de mi alma.

Me da rabia ver que llegó mi turno de pasarle el legado de Amegakure por completo al joven pupilo de nuestro fallecido Sensei, aun así, estoy satisfecha. Lista para dejarme ir al mundo puro.

Tras mi último respiro… pasaré a ser quien llevará un arco iris al final de la guerra.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._


End file.
